That Troublesome Reincarnation Thing
by Emerald Time
Summary: Drabble Series. Our wonderful and potty-mouthed protagonist (SI-OC) gets reborn into the Naruto world as a Nara. There are a few problems, one of which includes this other ninja-in-training that (s)he was sure did not exist in the original canon. Let's see if I can pull this off and not have it end up as a complete disaster, hm?
1. Realization

Chapter Warning: Swearing

Disclaimer: I'm only borrowing this world, the only thing I own are the OCs.

Enjoy!

X_x

The Realization

X_x

 _Oh God! Please be the Harry Potter World, please be the Harry Potter World. I know I asked to be reincarnated with all my memories, but please, please, please let me not be where I think I am._ I peeked an eye open, nope, the metal headband did not disappear. _Oh. My. Fucking–_ I forcefully cut off my thoughts there. I did not want to piss off any God(s) in case they decided they wanted me to grow up in ROOT, next.

That's right, I was in _fucking_ Naruto. Not even One Piece or Inuyasha or any other anime…well, okay, I would be panicking twice as much if I was reborn into the Attack on Titan storyline or Tokyo Ghoul or even… okay, so it could've been a lot worse than Naruto, and on the plus side, I was in Konoha (or downside, knowing all the shit Danzo gets up to).

Ugh, I can't believe I was reborn into the Fitness Club of Doom. Seriously, I hate exercise, and now my survival literally depends on it. Whose brilliant idea was this!?

I know I asked to be reborn with my memories intact, but I wanted to go to the Harry Potter World! There couldn't have actually been a mix-up. I mean, Harry Potter and Naruto have nothing in common!

Sure, there's a grandfatherly figure that dies which pushes the abused young protagonist to go on a journey to defeat the great evil being who wants to destroy him; and yes, his best friend/almost-brother leaves him, but then comes to his senses and comes back to play a key role in helping the protagonist defeat the evil, and making way for the protagonist to live a happily ever after with the girl that had a crush on him since childhood, while his best friends marry each other…

Seriously though, ninjas and wizards have nothing in common, I mean one uses a magical energy from their bodies to do amazing feats that defy the laws of physics and the other uses… a magical… energy from… their bodies…

Oh God.

 _Fuck_.

 _Me._

The only thing I can hope for at this point in time was that I wasn't an Uchiha. As much as I'd like a Sharingan (a cheater's dream, seriously, the memorization powers alone were enough to make me want one), the family drama was just not worth it. Offering up a last prayer: _please let me be an Akimichi, please let me be an Akimichi, please, please, please!_

I opened my eyes again; this time ready to take in the face behind that stupid headband.

X_x

AN: Dun. Dun. Duuuun. Ok, I know I shouldn't be writing a new story, but in my defense, it just wrote itself! Yeah…so, lately, I've basically been going through one story after another of SI-OCs in various fandoms (there are a lot of good ones) and I really wanted to write one while I was still editing AIE for grammar and stuff (seriously, the chapter lengths for that one is giving me hell; fun to read long chapters, editing? Not so much), so yeah, expect a massive update for that one, maybe January? Late January.

Anyways, updates for this one will be sporadic (as inspiration comes). I've decided I'm going to make this into a drabble series because that way I can update faster and not have the pressure to write a certain amount like AIE.


	2. Parents

Chapter Warning: Swearing

Disclaimer: I'm only borrowing this world, the only thing I own are the OCs.

Enjoy!

X_x

The Parents

X_x

Blue eyes greeted me. They were set in a smiling face mere inches away from my own (which was the only reason I could see it; my eyesight right now was pretty awful). I only had time to register blond hair before I was transferred over to another pair of arms. I felt panic, oh God, was that Minato? AM I NARUTO?! I can't be FUCKING NARUTO! THE WORLD LITERALLY DEPENDS ON HIM!

Kind brown eyes met my own, halting my panicked thoughts. A rush of love and affection filled me as I looked into those eyes. It was cheesy, and stupid, and who the hell falls in love at first sight? But as the woman above me smiled, I felt safe, and warm, and protected, and all those mushy feelings. It was so stupid, but I couldn't help it; I gurgled happily at her and she laughed. She said something in words that I couldn't understand, but it made me happy just to hear her voice.

This was... my mom.

With that ground-breaking realization, I mentally breathed a sigh of relief. She had brown eyes and brown hair from what I could see. That was definitely not Kushina. I could relax. This world didn't depend on me being an idiotic sweetheart to save them.

 _Not every blond-haired blue-eyed man is Minato._ I had to remember that. The man from earlier could have just been a friend or family member, there was no reason to think that even if I was born in the Naruto world that my parents were ninja, they could easily be civilians. Just because I was reincarnated (and retained my memories from my previous life) didn't mean I was going to be someone important. I could just as well be born to cannon fodder shinobi if I had to be born into a ninja family.

With that happy thought, I went back to sleep. If I had stayed awake, I may have noticed another man coming in through the window of the hospital room. I would have noticed the same kind of love reflected in his black eyes, but more prominently, I would have noticed the two scars that lined his tanned face. The slouched posture, the way he greeted his wife with a kiss, then took me in his arms, looking at me like his whole world was before him… Unfortunately, I wouldn't see him until the next time I awoke.

The next time I was conscious, I would realize that this was Shikaku Nara and that my mother was Yoshino Nara. And that, no, I had not been born to cannon fodder shinobi. Yikes.

X_x

AN: What's this? Another update and it's barely been 24 hrs?


	3. Death and Acceptance

Chapter Warning: Character Death, bit of crude language.

Disclaimer: I'm only borrowing this world, the only thing I own are the OCs.

Enjoy!

X_x

Death and Acceptance

X_x

I wasn't surprised at how easy the acceptance of where I was and what had happened to me came. I didn't even have to see the Hokage Mountain to believe where I was. It wasn't hard for me to believe that fantasy worlds existed. I'd always liked the thought of the universe existing in infinite forms. That when writers wrote about these worlds, they were getting a glimpse into the other universes where such worlds existed; and that each world had something different happen in their pasts to create what they were now.

So, seeing the metal headband with the symbol of Konoha, I only briefly entertained the thoughts of cosplay, but quickly disregarded it. It wasn't because I wanted the Naruto world to be real (even if a naïve stupid part of me was excited to be born into a place where assassins were the norm ( _ninja!_ )), but because I could feel a flowing warmth inside of me. Something that I had never felt before. The metal headband, plus the strong arms that held me, and the flowing warmth? Yeah, I figured I could believe where I was and how I got there. And, well if I was horribly wrong and that "flowing warmth" was my own piss in a diaper, well then, no one had to know my thoughts but me.

As for my death and subsequent reincarnation, well…

I didn't really mind death. It was just something that happened. I didn't want to die but I didn't necessarily care that I did. Was that a bad mindset? Maybe. Was it wrong to look at death as an escape rather than something terrifying? True, it's not like I knew what came after, but… I always liked the idea of reincarnation (and, really, this just proves my theory). The idea of Heaven and Hell just sounded so boring. You either lived "Happily Ever After" or spent eternity being punished for your sins.

Anyways, in order to be reincarnated, I had to die first (of course). My death wasn't some glorious thing, I didn't sacrifice myself to save another life, I didn't go out taking down some thugs in a bank robbery or dying a soldier's death in a war. No. I died on my 23rd birthday because some asshole decided I made a good target for a mugging. Ha! Jokes on him, I only had about three dollars in my purse and a prepaid card that I hadn't loaded in months!

Although, I did feel bad for my parents. No parent should see their child die before them, but I was selfish enough to be relieved that I hadn't had to bury them, either. My only hope is that they can be happy after they're done mourning. Even if I'm not there with them, I want my parents to be happy.

Thinking back on the feelings I felt in my new mom's arms, I couldn't help but feel guilty. Did I have a right to enjoy my life when my parents were heartbroken? Whether by choice or force, I knew I would have to move on. I could only hope my parents did the same.

I knew from their views on death that they would believe that I would be okay, but it still hurts when someone dear leaves you, no matter your views or rationalization, it doesn't change the fact that the person you love is no longer there.

I sniffled a little as silent tears escaped me. I hated crying, but… maybe just this once, I'd let it out.

So, I did.

Long and loud. 

I was gathered into warm arms, checked over for injuries and other things, offered food, toys, everything my new parents could think of. I didn't stop. I cried and cried, until my tears were exhausted. Just as the sun was peeking in through the windows of my nursery, I fell asleep. My tiny body exhausted from the night of crying.

 _Mom, Dad, wherever you are, please know that I'm okay and that I love you._

X_x


	4. The Identity Crisis

Chapter Warning: Swearing

X_x

The Identity Crisis

X_x

The realization hit me like an out of control train flying off a cliff barreling straight into my head. I was Shikamaru Nara.

 _I_ was _Shikamaru_ Nara.

I was Shikamaru. _Fucking._ Nara.

Holy. Shit.

I had no problem being a Nara, in fact, after the Akimichi, the Nara would've been my second choice if I had to be born into one of the major clans. The Nara were intelligent and easy-going. You couldn't make a Nara do anything they didn't want to (in theory).

Since the Nara were a clan known for their intelligence, my fast development rate compared to other kids would be put down to inherited genius. I didn't know if the entire clan was as smart as Shikaku and Shikamaru or if it was something exclusive to Shikaku's bloodline, but either way, I wouldn't stand out.

I didn't even mind being a boy. Yeah, go figure. The first time I felt a pressure against my thigh, I freaked out. Sure, I was a girl in my past life, but I was a total tomboy. Male or female didn't hold much weight for me. And I sure as hell wasn't about to complain about not having a period once puberty hit, ninja meds or not.

However. This didn't mean that I wanted to take the place of another character. Especially one that was going to be in charge of battle tactics. What did I know about strategy? I didn't want to be a main character. I didn't want to be _this_ character, especially. I knew Shikamaru didn't play a very big role until after the Chunin Exams, but I had only a vague idea about his role in Shippuden. Wasn't he some sort of strategist integral to defeating Kaguya or something? Maybe it was Obito? Madara? I was pretty sure that he basically took over for Shikaku as Jōnin Commander sometime during the war.

Merlin's saggy balls – wait, I was in Naruto – _Shodai's_ saggy balls was I going to doom the world if I didn't live up to Shikamaru's role? I didn't want to be responsible for the world ending because I couldn't come up with a decent strategy!

Do you know what a baby does when they're overwhelmed with emotion? They cry.

I hated crying. It didn't matter that I was a baby, that I couldn't really control my body's responses to distress. I was crying, and I wanted it to stop.

I couldn't. Distress gave away to frustration, and my response? Yup, you guessed it, more crying!

Gah!

I was gathered into warm arms once more. My parents went through the whole routine, checking for injuries, offered food, toys, singing… nothing. My tiny body finally gave away to exhaustion and I slipped into a deep sleep.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, I felt guilty for worrying my new parents, but how could I tell them that I could doom the world if I wasn't smart enough?

X_x


	5. Relief

Chapter Warning: None.

X_x

The Relief

X_x

I admit, I was confused.

Now, hear me out. When I first realized where I was, I felt emotions that if I were a newborn baby, I would never have felt. That meant that while _I_ was not familiar with my new mother, my body and subconscious were. I could see, admittedly not very far, but everything was not a blur. I could see quite a few inches in front of my face with clarity. I could hear fairly well, and I had some form of control over my vocal cords.

Newborn babies did not automatically come out with such developed senses. This led me to believe that I did not gain awareness from the moment I was born, but rather a couple of weeks to two months later. And therein lay my confusion. I was sure that Shikamaru was not much older than Naruto, three months tops.

Me? I could crawl, I had gained control over my limbs and could move about fairly easily and I was sure that at least four months had passed since that first day. I may not be fluent in Japanese, but I knew a couple of key words, enough to pick out how long it has been when I started to crawl (thank you anime and fanfiction). I was also able to pick up names, hence why I was sure my parents were Yoshino and Shikaku Nara and that yes, I was the son of the clan head. I, much to my irritation, was mainly called by pet names, or if my name came up, it was always, "Shi-chan" (or "Shika-kun" if I was getting scolded – hey, I was a baby and bored, I wasn't even willing to curb my natural curiosity) never my full name, so there was never any guarantee that I was Shikamaru, but if I was…

Where was the Kyuubi? Why didn't it attack?

And if I wasn't… What happened to him? Yoshino and Shikaku didn't look old enough to be having a child in their later adult years. They actually looked pretty young. So, was I Shikamaru's older brother then?

I would be lying if I didn't feel relief. However, as happy as I was to not have the world depend on my limited abilities in tactics, I was also a little apprehensive. I didn't remember Shikamaru having an older sibling. Was he introduced later in the story? I couldn't have been younger because most of the time that I spent at home, I never saw another child. It was just me, mom, and dad.

So… was I one of the babies that died during the Kyuubi attack? Would Danzo kidnap me to take me into his shady organization during the chaos of it?

Oh boy, that relief sure didn't last long.

X_x

AN: I've been planning this pretty much from the beginning. As amusing as it would be to insert myself in Shikamaru's place, I didn't just want to follow canon, just with Team Ten as the focus, thus: Shika's older brother. No worries, his name will be revealed soon enough. And another surprising feature will be added. I can't wait!


	6. Interlude: Yoshino

Chapter Warning: None.

Disclaimer: I'm only borrowing this world, the only thing I own are the OCs.

Enjoy!

X_x

Interlude: Yoshino

X_x

Yoshino's beaming smile could put the sun to shame as she held her baby for the first time. She had never seen a more beautiful baby in all her life. Her little miracle. There was a chance that she would lose him, but he'd pulled through. When she had first talked to the medic-nin, she had been heartbroken when he told her she might lose the baby. Since she was just coming off active duty, her body was still in the process of preparing itself to host a child. She didn't even think she could get pregnant so early, but somehow she _had_.

Shikaku had been happily surprised when she told him she was pregnant; he'd kissed her and told her that her timing couldn't have been better. Apparently, Inoichi had come to him earlier in the day. He'd knocked up his girlfriend and now he and Hanako were both rushing to get married so that the baby would be acknowledged as Clan Heir when he or she was born.

She beamed as her son snuggled into her bosom, softly stroking the small tuft of hair decorating his head.

She remembered Chōza's expression when he realized what his sheepish teammates were telling him. He'd nearly face-palmed and then went home to explain to his wife why they had to do their best to get her pregnant _right now_. Suffice to say, Akimichi Mayumi had not been impressed, but, a month later, she had also ended up with child.

"Yoshino-sama, what would you like to name him?"

"Nara Shikami," she said. It felt right. Her beautiful baby boy born in the calm after a heavy snowfall, "Using the kanji for Deer [鹿] and Beautiful [美]."

Shikaku wouldn't mind as long as the beginning started with the traditional heir name of 'Shika'. While 'mi' was traditionally attached at the end of female names, it could be gender neutral, and it wasn't unusual to find males whose first name had the same ending. Plus, she wouldn't put it past her husband to simply name him Shika and be done with it.

"How are you feeling?" her husband asked as soon as he was through the door. Yoshino beamed brightly, her arms securely around the bundle in her arms. Shikaku had been worried when, after Inoichi and Chōza had left, she'd told him what the medic-nin had said. He'd held her and soothed her fears. He had told her in no uncertain terms that, though he cared about the baby, it was not going to be at the cost of her health. She'd reassured him that, despite the early pregnancy, her body would be fine. It was the baby not getting the nutrients it needed that worried the medics.

The birth hadn't been easy on her, considering Shikami had been born an entire month before his due date. However, thanks to the medic-nin, both she and her baby had made it safe and sound.

"We're both okay, Shikaku," Yoshino spoke, her tired voice still a bit hoarse, "Meet our son, Nara Shikami," with her breathtaking smile she carefully lifted the softly wrapped bundle so that her husband could hold him.

The medic-nin would have to keep Shikami in the hospital a bit longer to make sure he was healthy and that there wouldn't be any complications. He'd told her she could return home and come back the next day, but she refused. If her baby was staying, then so was she.

He seemed to understand, because he had said nothing further on the matter and Shikaku didn't even bring it up, knowing full well that anything he said counter to her would not be well-received. She mentally patted herself on the back for marrying a smart man.

"You're going to be troublesome, aren't you?" Shikaku spoke, Yoshino could tell he was already in love with their child, "Unexpected to the very end."

Yoshino laughed softly as their son gurgled.

X_x


	7. Pain

Chapter Warning: None

Disclaimer: I'm only borrowing this world, the only thing I own are the OCs.

Enjoy!

X_x

Pain

X_x

Teething. Oh, how I loathe this stage of life. After my Identity Crisis (because yes, it deserves to be capitalized; the world could've ended up in ruins! Ruins, I tell ya!), I decided to take a wait and watch type of approach. Obviously, I shouldn't jump to conclusions, it'll just start me crying again, ugh.

Grr!

I gnawed harder on the ring of the kunai shaped teething thing that Yoshino (new-mom) had stuffed into my mouth when I wouldn't stop whining. I was sure I was annoying her (I was annoying me!) but she didn't so much as blink, only kept smiling and humming as she went about her work (and, okay, she didn't stuff it in my mouth as much as she had held it out to me, and I had done the stuffing; new mom is very patient). It didn't hurt in the sense that it was painful like an open wound, more like the annoyance of a prolonged pinch. And itchy. My gums itched constantly.

This is why people aren't supposed to be conscious during their early years. I didn't cry, but I made my displeasure known through whining and aggressively rolling around the house. Although, I had the feeling that Shikaku (new-dad) was simply amused as he watched me roll passed him.

Yes, that's right. I rolled. I didn't want to crawl, and my muscles were too weak to actually walk properly, so I rolled. I liked rolling, it was fun, and it kept me distracted. I was possibly the most animated Nara baby to ever be born in the Nara Clan.

Before I could roll away further, I was picked up by a pair of strong arms and cradled against a muscular chest. When I looked back to the floor, I realized that I'd nearly made it to the door. I eyed it contemplatively then looked back to my dad. He seemed to realize the challenge in my gaze because he smirked and walked back towards where the shogi board was set up.

Normally, I'm very much an inside person, but 1. I was a baby, 2. My mouth was annoying me, and 3. I needed some kind of stimulation, mostly mental, but I couldn't get that because I was a kid and I didn't know the language, so I would settle for physical stimulation.

Which meant: getting out that door.

X_x

AN: Shout out to **im ur misconception** for being my only reviewer! Thanks for taking the time to review this. It really cheers me up! I'm glad you're liking the story so far; your feedback lets me know what I'm doing right.

Also, thank you to all those who have favorited/followed this story. Thanks for giving it a chance.


	8. Chakra

Chapter Warning: None.

Disclaimer: I'm only borrowing this world, the only thing I own are the OCs.

Enjoy!

X_x

Chakra

X_x

I was disappointed.

While I could feel my chakra keenly, I couldn't for the life of me, grasp it. It always slipped through my metaphorical fingers as I tried to bring it to the surface. I supposed I just didn't have enough chakra to do anything with it. I was just too young. These months as a baby just could not fly by fast enough.

I was supposed to be sleeping, but I couldn't help but keep following the flow of my chakra. There was something just so hypnotic about it. It still astounded me the amount of warmth and comfort I felt just from playing with it. It felt like a hug to the very depths of me. Comforting, and slightly unsettling were it anything else.

Contrary to what I may have expected, I couldn't feel outside chakra from the moment I first came to. However, the more I played with my chakra, the more familiar I became with it, and the more I could distinguish the chakra of those around me. The first, and most familiar to me, became my mother's. It was comfortable and warm, it soothed me like a lit fireplace during the winter. My father's chakra, on the other hand, was stable, solid… grounding. Fire and Earth.

Despite knowing the differences between the two chakras, I couldn't for the life of me figure out my own. My chakra simply flowed, and I followed. I fell into the habit of spending time prodding and playing with my chakra. Pushing and pulling it to all parts of my body.

I entertained myself for hours this way. It was rather soothing, and it took my mind off of my teething. How long was the damn thing supposed to last anyways? Along with playing with my chakra, I started walking around more. Trying to get my body used to walking so I could put my plan into motion.

I was going to leave the compound.

X_x


	9. Escape

Chapter Warning: None.

Disclaimer: I'm only borrowing this world, the only thing I own are the OCs.

Enjoy!

X_x

Escape

X_x

I can do this.

I will conquer you!

I glared at the ledge that was the obstacle between me and a day of exploration.

Now, you might be wondering where my wonderful non-cannon fodder parents were at this point? After all, I had made it out the door and was now on the porch leading to the rest of the compound and neither my dad nor my mom had come to pick me up and take me back inside. Well, Shikaku had left to do his job in the morning, and Yoshino had gone to help one of the frantic clansmen that had barged in.

Well, as frantic as a Nara got.

I was "sleeping" and, considering she had dealt with Naras for most of her life, she felt secure leaving me there. Too bad for her I was most definitely _not_ the typical Nara.

A few more months had passed, Kyuubi still hadn't attacked, so I felt safe enough to venture out of the compound. That, and I was bored out of my mind. Don't get me wrong, I loved lazing around and not doing anything, but that usually came with a good book or a story. Reading Japanese was _hard._ I was _maybe_ about two years old (give or take a few months) and not even being a Nara made me qualified for reading lessons quite yet. Speaking the language was a bit easier, being immersed in a language was a great way to learn, not to mention, baby brains were like sponges when it came to soaking up various sounds and associating them.

Still. I wanted out.

It's not like I never went outside, mom usually took me around the compound, meeting various clansmen, but it was all still _inside_. I wanted to go out and see the village.

My coordination was a lot better now, I could walk without stumbling and didn't get tired as easily, so I felt secure in venturing out a bit. I took a quick look around. No Naras in sight.

Okay, legs first. I slowly lowered myself off the ledge, small legs flailing in the air. I couldn't take the stairs, considering I could be seen by most of my fellow clansmen, so off the side porch it was. The good thing about old Japanese style homes was that they were low enough to the ground that a missing stair or two didn't matter all that much. It was a slight drop, but I'd be fine as long as I landed on my butt.

Aaaannndd down we go!

"Oof!"

Considering no one came around the side of the house, I was in the clear. It took me a while to get to the gates, it wasn't like the Clan Head's house was right by them, but I still managed to sneak out of the compound.

Day of exploring, here I come!

X_x


	10. The First Canon Character

Chapter Warning: None.

Disclaimer: I'm only borrowing this world, the only thing I own are the OCs.

Enjoy!

X_x

The First Canon Character

(well, not the _first_ first, but you know, first outside the family)

X_x

Konoha was… overwhelming.

The sounds, the smells, the _colors_ , it was all so… loud. Where the Nara compound was in soothing greens and browns with the sounds and smells of the forest and the easy-going Nara, the Konoha marketplace was the exact opposite.

Bustling with vendors with loud voices and equally bright eye-catching stalls, busy with hustle and bustle of the crowd of people shopping and talking. It was just a little too much stimulation. My poor brain… Which was why I was in an alley just off the main path. It was secluded enough to be a reprieve from the bustling market, but close enough that I only had to take a few steps to be in full view. I took another step back as shouts and thundering feet ran passed me. I had enough time to glimpse three kids, before they were gone.

A rustle from behind had me turning and coming face to face with big brown eyes.

"Oh!"

I stared for a solid second before…

" _Mrrow!"_

I blinked, then again slower, as I took in the large brown cat before me. Or maybe it seemed large because of the fact that I was so tiny. The large bow around the cat's ear seemed to be stuck on a piece of metal sticking out from a plank of wood that sort of seemed like it'd been part of a bookshelf once. The cat must've been hiding behind it and got caught when she came out.

"Right," I murmured, "I'm going to free your bow, please hold still, ok?"

I swore the cat could understand me, because she held perfectly still as I slowly moved my hands to grasp the red ribbon. It was harder than I thought it'd be to tug the ribbon free without it getting ripped or the ribbon unraveling but manage it I did.

I was afraid that once the cat was freed she would leave, but surprisingly, the cat stayed. I held out a hand, waiting for her to either accept or reject me.

I didn't have to see my face to know the smile that broke out was goofy as hell, but I didn't care, because the cat was rubbing against me and purring! I made sure to stroke gently, taking a guess as to where she might like to be pet. I could feel myself relaxing the more I pet her. Eventually, I had to pull away. There was no way that mom didn't know I was gone, she was probably worried sick.

I sighed, the thought of going back into the loud noise, away from this small bubble, "It's just so much," I told her softly, "It's all very bright and loud. I don't want to go back that way."

She mewled and walked away from the mouth of the alley, pausing to look back at me. I bit my lip. Really, there was no telling where she would lead me, but… I glanced back at the bright entrance to the alley. Yeah, okay.

I ran to catch up with her, my small hand hesitantly settling along her back so I wouldn't lose her. I waited for her to shake me off, but she simply shifted closer with a small purr and started walking, leading me down unfamiliar streets.

There was something familiar about her, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I shook my head, why would I be familiar with a cat?

X_x


	11. Lost and Found

Chapter Warning: None.

Disclaimer: I'm only borrowing this world, the only thing I own are the OCs.

Enjoy!

X_x

Lost and Found

X_x

Fine, I admit that _maybe_ wandering around Konoha as a toddler wasn't my best idea. I _probably_ shouldn't have snuck out.

I was lost and tired and I wanted to go home now.

Was I pouting? Yes.

Did I care? No.

I had no idea where _home_ was. Well, that's not quite true. I could retrace my steps, but I was still leery of going back to the busy marketplace, so forward I went.

The height of stupidity is two feet tall.

At least my cat-companion was still with me. I had noticed a few shinobi doing double takes as I walked by, but I didn't pay it much mind. After all, it wasn't every day you saw a toddler roaming the village with a cat, even in a ninja village.

Something familiar seemed to catch my attention. My chakra sense wasn't particularly developed, but I could sense the people that I spent the most time around within a certain range, which basically amounted to my parents in this case. I looked up to see a tall red building. Easily the tallest around me. If I wasn't mistaken, this was supposed to be the Hokage Tower.

I patted my companion and gestured towards the tower.

"My dad should be in there," I murmured to the cat.

Whether by luck or a twist of fate, I slipped through the doors with her unnoticed. I tried to follow where I felt my dad was, but the winding hallways made it a bit difficult. A few shinobi gave me passing glances, but no one approached me, which I took as a victory and sent a silent thanks to my companion. At one point, I felt his chakra move locations and I had to correct my path. Eventually, I arrived in a circular room on the topmost level with a receptionist sitting off to the side. I didn't bother with him. He looked busy with the stacks of papers I could see set on his desk.

Paperwork, yikes.

With cat-quiet feet (pun intended), I slipped passed the man and to the double doors I could see on the far side of the room. My companion a barrier between me and the receptionist.

Feeling my dad's chakra on the other side of the door made a strong wave of relief sweep over me. I _probably_ should have knocked but in my defense…

Look, I was tired, and I wanted nothing more than to sleep and I didn't need the receptionist hearing me knock and blocking me from my dad who was _right there_. Slipping into the room with the cat right behind me, I didn't even bother to look at the people that suddenly went silent, my chakra sense leading my feet straight to my dad.

"Shikami? What are you doing here?"

In the universal language of all children, I lifted my arms and pouted up at my dad's surprised face. I was swiftly lifted into strong arms, and if I buried my face against his neck right away it was because I was tired and not because of the tiny pinpricks of tears in the corner of my eyes. I felt my dad rub my back soothingly. I should probably say something so that I wouldn't get in trouble for sneaking out of the compound, but right now, all I could feel was the relief of being in my dad's arms again.

Which is why no one can blame me for murmuring, "I missed you," in a small voice only my dad could hear, before I gave in to the arms of Morpheus.

X_x


	12. Interlude: Shikaku

Chapter Warning: None.

Disclaimer: I'm only borrowing this world, the only thing I own are the OCs.

Enjoy!

X_x

Interlude: Shikaku

X_x

"Troublesome, there's no reason to—" Shikaku started to say before he was cut off by the sound of the door opening, silence immediately falling between the three of them as they turned to see who had interrupted them so rudely. He could feel the Sandaime and Minato's bafflement at the sight of a toddler and a cat entering the Hokage's office.

Shikaku felt his thoughts grind to a halt when he saw his son, his _two and a half year old son_ , slip into the Hokage's office and make a beeline for him, a brown cat with a red bow around its ear — was that _Tora?_ — following in his footsteps.

He was on his feet in the next second and moving towards his child.

"Shikami? What are you doing here?"

His son came to a stop in front of him and immediately held his arms up, his face looking like he was nearly a second away from crying.

Correction, his _upset_ two and half year old son.

He was picking Shikami up before his mind caught up to what his body was doing, his hand rubbing soothing circles on his son's back as Shikami buried his face in Shikaku's neck. He was about to ask again, why was he alone? Was Yoshino okay? Was he hurt? How did he get out of the compound? How did he get to the Hokage Tower? How did he find him? However, before the torrent of questions could tumble out of his mouth, he heard a quiet, "I missed you," before the soft breathing of his son filled his ears.

His arms tightened around the small body, a traitorous smile threatening to emerge on his rapidly softening expression. He tried to maintain his placid expression, he was in the company of the Hokage and his successor, discussing plans for the cease fire talks, and his son was not supposed to be here. Try as he might, he knew the corner of his lips had curled into the tinniest of smiles, "Troublesome child," he sighed.

He made a hand seal, bringing his shadow up to envelop his son's small form. Every Nara learned this technique when they became parents so that they could know immediately if there was something wrong, especially if they didn't have immediate access to a medic-nin. At first, the technique was used to soothe the child with a familiar chakra putting them at ease, but it was soon discovered that the thin wave of chakra could asses a child's spiritual health. Unlike the regular Shadow Binding and Imitation jutsu, this jutsu was more of a scan than a connection.

He sighed in relief, at least there were no injuries. However, no matter how unharmed and adorable his son was, he would be having words with the Nara on duty. Yoshino was probably worried sick. His mouth twisted into a harsh frown as he wondered where the Nara that were supposed to be watching the gates to the compound were. No matter how smart Shikami may have been, he should not have been able to sneak out of the compound with so many Nara around.

"Is your son well?"

"He's just tired. I can't imagine the journey from the Nara Compound to the Hokage tower would've been easy for a toddler," Shikaku replied, "He'll be asleep for the next couple of hours."

The Sandaime nodded in acknowledgement.

"You know," Minato spoke up, "I think this is the fastest anyone has ever caught Tora. The Genin were assigned the mission barely an hour ago."

Shikaku turned to give his friend and future Hokage the _look_ that that comment deserved.

Minato just looked amused as Shikaku came and sat down beside him with Shikami settled comfortably in his arms, and the Sandaime across from them. Tora, Madam Shijimi's cat, had stretched out on the sofa kept in the office and was now lazily grooming herself.

"Yes, those poor Genin," Shikaku drawled, "What I want to know is how Shikami even got out of the compound, much less made it all the way here without being stopped by the other Nara."

A hesitant knock interrupted them.

"Come in," the Sandaime spoke.

Shikaku turned, his expression immediately tightening as he spotted the sheepish Nara entering the room. He gave a hasty bow to the three men before turning to Shikaku. He seemed to shrink in on himself at the sight of Shikaku, all traces of laziness gone, before his eyes settled on the sleeping child in his arms. Visible relief swept over his face, until his gaze was pulled back to his Clan Head.

"Shi-Shikaku-sama, th-there was a mix up and I was only a minute late…" He trailed off; his eyes wide at his Clan Head's dangerously calm expression.

"Maen-kun," Shikaku cut in smoothly, "Tell Yoshino that Shikami is safe with me. If she can come pick him, fine, but if not, then I'll bring him when I'm done. We'll talk later."

Despite Shikaku's calm tone and placid expression, there was an audible gulp from the 14-year-old. At Shikaku's raised brow, Nara Maen bowed, before hastily taking his exit. He didn't see the Sandaime's amused expression, nor Minato's pitying one before he was gone.

"That poor boy," Minato muttered.

Shikaku ignored him, turning to the Sandaime and restarting their conversation.

X_x

Emerald: Right, that's the end of this Interlude. I'm thinking one Interlude every 6th chapter. Also, you can't tell me the Nara don't have their own version of a medical scan, they seem smart enough to find a way to use their Kekkei Genkai to their advantage, especially for things like this. Also, we have about 2-3 more chapters before Shikami enters the Academy and Shikamaru is born, not necessarily in that order. I'm trying to make sense of the timeline, but it's all over the place. If anyone can tell me what age you're supposed to start at the academy, I'd appreciate it.

For some reason, I had the thought that this was published December 2019, rather than December 2018. It's been a hell of a year, I've been depressed, stressed, self-quarantined, I've moved and now it's 2020.

Everyone, I hope you're staying safe during this time. Stay home, wash your hands with soap, and have hand sanitizer on hand in case you can't. Also, disinfectant wipes, doorknobs, keys, steering wheels, etc. Be safe everyone.

***Also, the first interlude (Yoshino) took the place of chapter 6 which was Pain, which is now moved to chapter 7. I've also tweaked chapter 3, but it's not that big of a change, so re-read at your own discretion.


	13. Consequences

Chapter Warning: None.

Disclaimer: I'm only borrowing this world, the only thing I own are the OCs.

Enjoy!

X_x

Consequences

X_x

I pouted up at one of my many Nara cousins, but he remained unmoved to my imploring eyes.

The jerk.

After my trip to the Hokage Tower, and the subsequent reaming that all the Nara (that is, all the Nara that were supposed to be watching me/the gates to the compound) got courtesy of a displeased Yoshino, every Nara on Shikami Duty (which was now apparently a _Thing,_ yes, with a capital 'T'), made extra sure they knew where I was at all times.

I still didn't know what Shikaku did, but every time the involved Nara saw him, they paled to an impressive shade of white; and considering they were naturally tan, it was quite a feat. They also made sure to do everything they could to keep me occupied, everything that could have interested me they attempted with varying degrees of success. Well, everything except let me out of the house.

Not that I was eager to go outside the compound any time soon. Just the thought of the bright and loud atmosphere of the marketplace made me grimace, but I did want to go outside and wander the forest. Which couldn't happen under the gaze of the lazy yet vigilant Nara keeping watch over me. When mom was home, I was entertained with stories and learning to read and write which took up most of my time and was continued with my Nara-sitter when the need arose, which wasn't all that often as Yoshino was rarely pulled away to deal with something she couldn't take me to.

Oh, and of course, every morning before breakfast, I was tortured for _hours_.

Not that that was what it was called, but as far as I was concerned, any kind of exercise was torture. It took hours because the torture started when mom came and dragged me out of bed. Every. Morning. Without fail.

And it did not stop.

According to her, if I had enough energy to make my way out of the compound and to the Hokage Tower, then I had enough energy to start on morning exercises. Usually, kids weren't started on the more physical exercises until at least three years old, being kept occupied with games geared towards teaching hand dexterity and learning to read and write; but if I was going to be the most animated Nara baby, then I was going to be the most productive Nara baby according to Yoshino.

It's not like I didn't know she'd be mad— I got it, really, she was just worried, and I didn't hold it against her, that didn't mean I wanted to go through whatever punishment she'd set out for me. So, to mitigate as much of the damage as possible when dad brought me home later that night, I was all sweet and adorable. It was my duty as a toddler, no, as an _adorable_ toddler, to use my cuteness to get out of messes. I wasn't going to be cute forever, may as well use it while I had it.

But, I didn't count on one thing: Yoshino's ability to cut through bullshit.

All the "I missed you, mommy's," and "I'm sorry, mommy's," combined with all the pouting and puppy dog, excuse me, _fawn_ eyes in the world didn't seem to work on her. With her hands on her hips, scowl on her face, she stood in front of me as I tried not to look like I was just an innocent kid that didn't know any better.

When she smiled and pulled me into a hug, I wanted to sigh in relief, and then she opened her mouth and my face twisted in horror at what came tumbling out.

X_x


	14. Dilemma

Chapter Warning: None.

Disclaimer: I'm only borrowing this world, the only thing I own are the OCs.

Enjoy!

X_x

Dilemma

X_x

I spread out on the grass, feeling the warm sunlight that managed to slip through the canopy on my skin, my fingers gently running through the blades of grass around me. I was sequestered deep in the forested part of the Nara clan lands where only the deer roamed.

My Nara-sitter conveniently occupied elsewhere.

Mom was going to blow a gasket.

Fortunately, that was a problem for future me. The current me had another more pressing problem. A problem that required calm and quiet… and, this was the only place where I could think without one of my many Nara-sitters breathing down my neck.

I really hadn't thought my trip to the Hokage Tower through. The consequences were still haunting me months after the ordeal.

My third birthday had come and gone back in December along with my grounding (although, I was still supposed to stay in view of at least one Nara-sitter if I did leave the house), it was now March, the deer were out and about, the fawns were taking their first steps, and, oh yeah, Yoshino was pregnant again.

My fingers plucked a single blade of grass, twisting it gently to pull it out intact and without harming the surrounding blades.

The arriving baby wasn't the reason for my troubled thoughts, the reason happened to be because I finally knew where I was in the timeline. After all, what were the chances of another birth by the same couple before the canon kids were born? I sighed. I should've been happy, finally knowing when I was, getting to the part of this life that I had forewarning of, but all I could feel was dread. Shikamaru would be born in a couple of months, and Naruto would be here on October 10th and I knew what would follow.

It wasn't like I knew Minato or Kushina, I didn't know anyone outside of the Nara clan. Whatever happened to the other people of Konoha just didn't affect me. My whole world consisted of the forest and my home, the Nara and the deer. I knew that Shikaku and Yoshino would make it out alive, and outside of them, I didn't stand to lose anything. But if I interfered, if I said anything, there was no way to predict what would happen, but it was always better to expect the worst and the worst was something I couldn't bear.

I twisted the blade of grass around my finger with only my chakra.

Despite not reading the full story, I had gleaned enough from fanfiction and social media posts to know how it ended. How the ninja world put aside their differences to come together. The original story had ended happily, everything had turned out okay… But.

But, what about the other Nara? What about the people who would be affected by the Kyuubi? What about all the people who would suffer? I knew this wasn't a dream, I knew this wasn't a delusion, everything was too _real_ , these people weren't characters. They had hopes and dreams, they had people that cared about them.

It's not like dying was the end, I could attest to that, but the pain and loss suffered by those left behind was very real and if I could do something to prevent their pain, shouldn't I do it?

If I could do something, help in someway…

Except…

The danger was very real. The fear that I would be locked away, be kept away from my family and the life I had with them, the information ripped from my mind, in the hands of my family's enemies, it was all too terrifying.

Just the thought of being imprisoned, having seals placed on me, being shackled and chained in a room, never to be let out… My breathing picked up, the blade of grass crumbling under my spiking chakra.

I couldn't.

 _I couldn't._

I wouldn't be able to handle it; I wasn't that strong. My freedom was everything to me, I couldn't… I couldn't live— _couldn't survive_ like that.

I dug the heels of my palms into my eyes, but who was I to play god? What right did I have to decide whether people lived or died? I had information that could save lives, if I did nothing—

If I did nothing, then so many people would suffer. Would I be able to live with myself then?

A warm hand settled on my head.

X_x


End file.
